Kim Possible: Powers Rangers Samurai Storm
by Viper Prime
Summary: An Evil long sealed has been freed. It's up to five teens armed with 5 magical samurai swords to fight it and save the world.


Disclaimer: I do not, nor plan to own either power rangers or Kim Possible; they belong to the nice people at Disney

Disclaimer: I do not, nor plan to own either power rangers or Kim Possible; they belong to the nice people at Disney.

**Viper Bites: this ****is a rewrite of my first story Kim Possible Power rangers, I felt that the story was getting off track and to me started to feel that if I kept going it would change into a gundam kind of thing. But the old story will still be updated. I've handed it over to ****Mystic Girl567 and should be up soon.**

**Kim Possible: Powers Rangers ****Samurai Storm. **

**Ep.1: The wheels of fate turn and turn…**

Inside a valley somewhere in Japan, a man pressed the record button on his tape recorder.

"Journal entry 297, after nearly two months at this dig my team has finally made a milestone discovery. After last years massive earth quake rocked the region and revealed the ancient temple; we have finally cleared out the sentiment surrounding the main entrance and today we will attempt to open it and find out what knowledge is held within its walls. End entry" Professor Robert Rockwaller finished his journal entry and placed the tape recorder inside his travel bag before getting up and exiting his tent.

"Sir, it should only be a few more minutes before we get those doors opened!" on of his team members shouted to him as he ran to the main site. The professor started running as well and shouted back.

"Just don't rush it! I don't want anything inside or out damaged because some one lost their patience and tried to force it opened" he said as they reached the site, then adding "This temple has stood for least 2000 years waiting for us to find it, I think we can wait a little bit longer to make sure everything's done right."

"Don't worry sir we won't lose anything, even though we have to break the stone seal we've already photographed it and since we taking it slow by preying it off we feel that we should have no trouble reconstructing it" another team member said. But at that exact moment the team working the seal broke it off the doors; the seal turning to dust as it hit the ground.

"What in the world, that seal was solid stone. Stone doesn't just turn to dust like that" the professor said as he approached the doors only to be throw back a good 12 meters as the doors to the temple were forced open from within by a powerful blinding light. As the light faded and the dust settled, the doors were gone and in their place stood a lone figure dressed in black gold-trimmed armor, at his side a deadly looking sheathed samurai sword.

"Free…. Free at last!" the dark warrior cried as he shook his fists towards the sky.

"Wh… Wha… What are you?" asked one of the team members asked as he crawled to his feet.

"My name is Ronin human" Ronin told him as he withdrew his sword and made a slashing motion towards the temple which then crumbed to dust. As he sheathed his sword again he saw and heard the large group coming over from the camp area. From behind the black visor of his helmet the warrior smirked. "Time to take my leave" he said as he vanished. Within seconds the other team members got to the injured men and began first aid.

"Professor Rockwaller what happened?" one of the men asked.

"There was something in the… In the temple" was all he said before passing out.

Elsewhere inside the secret Yamanouchi ninja school, Master Sensei awoke from his mediation appearing very agitated. As he exited his mediation room he turned to one of aids who a stood outside the room.

"Yen, inform al the staff and students to gather in the courtyard at once" he ordered.

"At once Master Sensei" Yen answered. As Yen walked away Master Sensei walked to the chamber where the magical lotus blade was kept and found it glowing deep purple.

"So you feel it at well; Master Toshimiru's fallen student has finally escaped, I will do my best to protect you" he told the blade. "But first those under my care must be told and prepared" he added before heading for the courtyard. Once word of the masters' order to gather it took only minutes before the whole school (staff and student) were waiting in the courtyard for Master Sensei to arrive. One he entered the courtyard the whole group bowed in respect for their teacher. Sensei stood in front of everyone, cleared his throat and began, "Greetings everyone. For centuries this school and train countless numbers of ninja for one purpose, to protect the lotus blade from those that would seek to use its power for evil. Such a foe is right now marching towards the school; he is powerful, stronger then anything any of you have ever faced" he said as he looked towards Yori one of the school's most gifted students (and who had been involved in the last two major crisis to face the school). "I can not say exactly when he will get here……

"I'm here now old man" came a voice from the back of the crowd. "The blades' power wasn't hard to track, nice speech by the way" Ronin said before swinging his sword which threw several dozen ninja flying in every direction.

"Master Sensei" Yori asked now by his side (with her mask on) "What do we do?"

"Everyone ready yourselves!" Master Sensei shouted as he fell into his fighting stance. In a flash the master was engaging the armor clad warrior.

"You're not bad for an old man" Ronin commented as he slashed at Sensei, who dodged the blow effortlessly. Ronin was ticked off; all the old man was doing was evading his attacks. It was after 5 such exchanges that he realized that the old master was just distracting him while the other ninjas regrouped. As he looked around at the group surrounding him he smirked from his black visor. "Not bad at all" he said as he raised his sword above his head.

"No you can't!" Master Sensei exclaimed as he watched the sword glow with and dark power.

"_**Reaping of souls!" **_Ronin shouted as he went to slash his sword across the Yamanouchi ninja.

**Clank!! **His blade was stopped mid-swing by another sword now held by Master Sensei. "I will not allow you to use those fowl powers of yours here! Every one fall back to the lotus blade's chamber now!" Sensei ordered.

"Heh, nice try but not good enough old man" Ronin said as he lifted his free hand towards the crowd of ninja. _**"Reaper's fist!"**_Ronin shouted as a blast of dark energy erupted from his hand, hitting several ninja. But instead of whatever result he was expecting Ronin instead shouted a curse as the ninja appeared unharmed with some kind of barrier protecting them. "Foolish old man!" Ronin shouted as he charged Master Sensei, forcing them away from the larger group. "How long do you think you'll last fighting me and protecting them at the same time?" Ronin asked him. Master Sensei smiled.

"Just long enough to drain your strength to a point where my students can deal with you safely" Sensei told him. From behind his visor Ronin cringed, the old man knew he wouldn't be able to handle this many opponents if he couldn't use he reaper spells (as it was the reaper's fist had left him with very little extra energy to work with)

"Guess I'll go for broke then" Ronin said as he hooked his free arm around Sensei's sword arm. _**"Reaper's wrath!" **_

Both Sensei and Ronin were engulfed by the dark energies; which then exploded with a blinding flash. As the flash faded only Ronin still stood; before him laid Master Sensei.

"Master!" Yori cried as she ran to her teacher's side, the other ninja too stunned to stop her.

"Your a lot stronger then I 'cough' thought" Ronin choked out (the only keeping upright was his sword jammed into the ground).

As Yori lifted Sensei's head his eyes opened, "You are quite strong dark one; I can see why Master Toshimiru thought you best to succeed him" Sensei said very weakly, "But as he wrote in his journals you never try to conserve that power of yours while fighting. You can barley stand now after that attack of yours" he added smiling. At that comment Ronin looked around to see the other ninja closing in.

"I guess you win for now, but I'll be back for you and the Lotus blade" Ronin stated as he vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"Yori, Yen help me to the Lotus blade chamber" Sensei requested.

"But master!" Yori cried as Yen approached them.

"I'll be fine Yori, but the wheels of fate have begun to turn and they wait for no one" he told her as she and Yen helped to his feet. "My sword can some one bring me my sword?" he asked. After his sword had been returned to his hand Master Sensei motioned to Yen and Yori to begin walking (both supporting the master weight) to the chamber. As they enter the chamber the lotus blade begins to glow a very bright purple. As they sit Master Sensei down he turns to Yen. "Please leave us alone Yen."

"As you wish Master Sensei" Yen said as he left.

"What is going on Master; who was that who attack us?" Yori asked.

"A Demon knight: a servant of a creature of unimaginable power and pure evil. Many centuries this creature along with its knights threatened to plunge the world into chaos and darkness. Only the 6 Samurai lead by Master Toshimiru stood in its way." Sensei told her.

"6 Samurai?" Yori asked.

"6 great warriors, each possessing a magic sword; you see Yori the Lotus blade isn't unique, it has five siblings and like the lotus blade each sword possess magic powers: fire, water, air, earth, lighting and life. The Lotus blade is the sword of life, and this in my hand Yori is the Kinofuji blade the sword of lighting" he said as he held out the sword with both hands. "In the last battle between the samurai and the demon knights, it took the all the power the samurai to muster to defeat the knights and seal them away in their master's dark domain the Shadow lands: a foul and evil world. However in the final moments of the battle as the warriors prepared to seal the doorway between the two worlds for good they were betrayed by one of their own. Ronin, the former master of the Kinofuji blade and Master Toshimiru's chosen successor. When it came time to add his power to the seal Ronin instead turned it on his comrades; he had embraced the darkness that he had once fought against. As the samurai of fire, water, earth and air fell only Master Toshimiru with the Lotus blade stood to face his fallen student and comrade. Their battle was fierce, blade against blade as the magic forces of the seal danced around them and in the end Toshimiru defeated Ronin and used the power of both swords to finish the seal, cutting off the Shadow lands access to our world. Ronin himself was trapped between worlds, where he remained until today" Sensei explained.

"But if the seal was completed how did he escape" Yori asked.

"Ronin's actions had disrupted the seal's formation at a critical point. He return mean that half the seal had been broken, not enough for anything to come through but if he were gather enough power he could break it completely and his master's forces would flow through and destroy the world as we know it" he told her. "That's why he tried to get the Lotus blade, with its power he would be that much closer to his goal but he misjudged my strength and his own. But the blade is not his only avenue to attain his goals. It is for that reason that I'm giving you the Kinofuji blade Yori" Sensei explained.

"Master?" Yori asked sounding a little confused.

"It is the duty of every member of Yamanouchi is to protect the Lotus blade, but you Yori now have a different duty: to find the remaining 4 swords which were lost in the final battle and find their destined masters and together you must defeat Ronin before he gathers the power he needs to break the seal so his master can unleash his demon knights into the world" he told her. "Since the first day you stepped into this school Yori I knew that one day I would pass this sword, although I had hoped that it would be to carry on as the next head of the school" Sensei told her as she took the sword from him. "Please remove the seal above the hand-guard." After removing the seal Yori saw that embedded into the blade was a large coin with the imprint of a dragon on either side. "Touch it Yori" he told her.

"Yes Master Sensei" she answered as hand touched the coin. The moment she made contact her world turned white, the only things in it were her, the sword and a giant yellow dragon. She looked up at the creature which seemed to be happy to see but sad at the same time.

"_Greetings young one" _the dragon spoke.

"Hello" she answered weakly.

"_I am the former spirit guardian of the __Kinofuji blade" _He told her.

"It is an honour to meet you great… wait the former guardian?" Yori asked a little confused.

"_Yes the former guardian, in order to use the power of the sword a part of yourself must be fused with the blade. I'm a part of Ronin you see and since he is no longer the blade's master I can no longer be a spirit guardian" _the dragon explained.

"_From now__ on I'll be the guardian spirit of the Kinofuji blade" _came a voice from behind Yori. She turned to see a yellow tiger walk up beside her.

"You are part of me?" She asked the tiger.

"_Yes Yori, I'm a part of you and with my help you'll be able to use the power of the __Kinofuji blade" _She explained.

"But what of you dragon?" she asked.

"_I'll go back to Ronin, even if I'm not wanted" _The dragon told them. _"Time is short Yori, you now what comes next, make your claim and take the sword as your own" _he added before disappearing.

"I am Yori Keiko, master of the Kinofuji blade" Yori shouted as she held the blade above her head.

"_Well spoken Yori" _the tiger spirit said as the white world turned back into the Lotus blade chamber.

"Incredible" was all Yori could say as she looked herself over, instead of her black ninja garbs she now wore a yellow form fitting jumpsuit with white outlines in various places a lot with a long tight fitting yellow kimono with white trims. At her side was a sheathed Kinofuji blade held on by a white belt with a rectangular gold buckle. The last piece of this uniform was a yellow helmet shaped like a tiger: it had black visor where the tiger's mouth would be along with a silver mouth-plate below the visor. Yori unsheathed her sword to see the dragon coin had been replaced by a tiger one, her tiger.

"You are ready Yori" Master Sensei said looking at his transformed student. She turned to him and in a flash of yellow energy her helmet retracted.

"But what know Master; where should I start my search for the others?" she asked.

"Look to the Lotus blade Yori" Sensei answered. As she did it turned into a globe with a single destination written on it: **Middleton, Colorado**. "Interesting" Sensei said softly.

"Master?" Yori asked.

"I'm aware of a Japanese armor and weapon exhibit at the Middleton Museum on loan from Tokyo. You should head there, the next sword or swords in this case will most likely be among one of the collections. When you are close enough your sword will guide you. Be careful Ronin will try and stop you when he realizes what has happened" Sensei explained.

"But while I'm doing this what will happen to you, the school and the Lotus blade?" She asked him. Sensei gave a soft sigh.

"The school will be fine; Ronin won't attack again unless the Lotus blade is still here, which it won't. Neither will I be for that matter" Sensei said as he turned to the Lotus blade as it changed back into a sword.

"What do you mean Master?" Yori asked clearly confused.

"Goodbye Yori" Sensei said as he took the sword and raised his free hand into the air; a blot of energy shot up into the air and formed a large portal. "When the five swords are reunited I will return with the Lotus blade. Until then nowhere is safe" Sensei said as the portal fell down on top of him and the Lotus blade.

"Master!" Yori cried as he disappeared, but she then stood up straight regaining her composer. "I understand my duty Master; it will be my honor" she said as she left the chamber to explain to Yen what had happened and to pack for her journey to Middleton.

Meanwhile in Middleton: Kim Possible and her best friend Ron Stoppable and his naked pet molerat Rufus were sitting out Bueno Nacho taking about possible plans for spring break which had just started.

"So KP, think Drakken will try something again?" Ron asked as he prepared his favorite meal the naco (a taco stuffed with nachos).

"Who knows Ron. All I can say you know something bound to happening, but whatever it happens to be I'm it's nothing we haven't faced before. Now could you please pass me some nachos?" Kim asked Ron.

**End Ep 1…..**

**Viper Bites (Part 2): So what you think of the start of my reboot? Please Read and Review, and if anyone wondering yes I've taken the old story down but it'll be back up, like I said before I've handed it to**** Mystic Girl567.**


End file.
